


an awkward dinner and an even more painful evening after

by Kishikiarin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Dominant Hux, Hux is a maniac, Im trying my best, Kylo is pretty weird too but y'know, M/M, im English so don't kill me if the American dialect is wrong, myspace au, submissive Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishikiarin/pseuds/Kishikiarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inviting Hux around to see Ben on a warm summers day may have seemed a good idea to Mrs Leia Solo but maybe not after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an awkward dinner and an even more painful evening after

**Author's Note:**

> lol I think I butchered this oops oh well,, enjoy

Ben excused himself from the large dining room table on a Sunday afternoon, phone in hand, taking a couple selfies and brushing his long fringe into his left eye as he walked up the steep stairs to his room.  
"You can go too you know, Hux? Don't feel you have to stay with me." Leia asked Ben's best friend Hux, who simply smiled at her, reeking of cigarette smoke and some other alarming alement she couldn't put her finger on.

"No, no it's fine," Hux traced his knife elegantly across a piece of meat he was still yet to eat. "Can't leave if I'm not finished, what a bad guest I would be, Mrs solo," the boy smirked charmingly, composing his words to form a delicate sentence that took Leia aback because Ben was so different, he never spoke with delicacy, always with an eye roll or a curse word. Hux seemed the opposite. Tight leather jeans that clung tight around his figure, thick black turtleneck hugging his throat even in the hot summer. She never pictured Ben going anywhere near someone so decorous. She always pictured him being best friends with someone more like him, bright clothes, bright hair, band tees, long fringe, not Hux. 

It was alarming, boys shouldn't talk so sophisticated. His face should look smooth and youthful, not chiselled so sharply. His cheekbones shouldn't be angled at a point and his eyes the colour of ice shouldn't potently meet hers with a power she couldn't overthrow. His hair shouldn't be effortlessly styled into a slick pompadour, some pieces falling into his face intricately. Though he is all of that and more, he's chilling, his gaze shivering coldly up Leia's spine. 

His eager smile pierces through her skin, consuming the space of her brain. She forces a smile back, after all she has to be polite to the only friend Ben has had in high school so far, at least that she knows about.  
"Oh please, call me Leia" she nervously chuckles, fiddling with her hands under the table. She stands up suddenly, taking three plates into her hands to take them through to the kitchen, "You are finished, aren't you?" She asks Hux who places his knife and fork onto the top plate stacked inbetween the joints of her left elbow, propped neatly so they won't fall embarrassingly. "Oh, yes Mrs Solo, I mean Leia," he smiles. Just as Leia is leaving, Hux knocks off his can of root beer accidentally, suddenly apologising for cursing under his breath, taking his napkin off of his lap to start mopping up the mess on the floor. "So sorry, I'm such a klutz sometimes," he chuckles, leaning down to pick up the can. 

That was when Leia gasped, as when he leant over his turtleneck pulled up past his hips to show a scalpel neatly hidden in his back pocket, the sharp point concealed in a rubber coating. She suddenly choked on air, before composing herself when she realised it probably wasn't normal to suddenly have a mini heart attack at the sight of a small medical knife in someone's pocket. He could have merely taken it from his biology class by accident, it didn't mean anything really. There was a thousand reasons why he could have a scalpel, neither of which she wanted to dig deeper to think about. 

"I'll go and get some paper towels to clean it up." She rushed off into the kitchen practically throwing the plates into the sink. Looking around to the corner of the room her thoughts were hazy, all jumbled up in her head. Truthfully, when Ben had asked to have a friend round after school it took Leia by surprise, he'd gone so long without any friends she thought that question would cease to arise, but when it did, she was delighted. She answered rather quickly with a sharp "Yes!, Yes! Of course you can!" After all, years of parent-teacher conferences where the teacher would say he needed to get some friends had given her false predictions of the future, and no matter how many times she tried to set him up with people it just never worked out. So when he asked her that question it was truly a blessing to her ears just to know he had a friend. 

Now it made sense why he was friends with Hux, because underneath that disguise of black elegant clothing and hair gel, he was just as messed up as Ben really, not that she thought Ben was messed up, no she would never think that of him. She just thought he was more different than other kids, had different likes and dislikes. Same with Hux really, it just shocked her a little because despite being different kids they were both so _different_ from each other.

After dwelling on her thoughts for long enough, she soon came back with some paper towels stacked into her hand and stood puzzled as Hux had cleaned it all up and was nowhere to be seen. He probably left to go upstairs with Ben, he'd finished eating after all. All It left her with was dirty dishes and empty thoughts, a perfect combination for a bleak Sunday evening. 

~~~

Leia soon put the scalpel incident behind her, when Kylo nervously came out to her that Hux was his boyfriend later that night, so for Kylo's sake, she put the evening behind her, no matter how alarming his boyfriend was. To be honest, she doubted it would last long anyways, she'd caught them arguing already in this day alone. They'd lasted longer than she thought they would though so far, since she didn't know they'd been been together for ages, usually relationships only lasted maybe three weeks with Kylo, but they were breaching the six week mark soon apparently and she was generally impressed.

"Ben, Hux, are you two having any dessert?" Leia shouted up to her ignorant son and his strange friend who she knew both probably wouldn't even hear her over the blasting of Ben's speakers, playing some obscure emo band she'd never heard of. Much to her surprise he replied back over his music, ducking his head over the bannister to peer at her with a forced smile.  
"No thanks mom, and it's Kylo! Do I have to tell you a thousand times? Fuck!,"  
"Of course sorry Ben—uh Kylo." Leia corrected herself, mentally slapping herself for being so damn forgetful. "What about you Hux? Would you like something?" She asked Hux who after muttering to Kylo to ask his opinion replied back the same, except without the curse word, without the name mom and without the reminder that she used his wrong name because it was only Kylo that would be so ignorant to his mom who cooked his dinner so nicely for him and not to mention did his laundry too earlier on.

"Hey, Mom. Can Hux stay overnight?" Kylo shouted down to Leia, tapping his boots on the stairwell and humming along to himself whilst he waited for an answer.  
"Have you asked Hux's mom? As long as she's okay with it it's fine with me. Just remember you guys have school tomorrow so don't stay up too late okay?" Leia smiled at Kylo, pausing the tv so she could properly hear him.  
"Whatever, Mom. Hux's parents are out for a week or so on a business trip or something so it doesn't really matter anyways." Kylo shouted back down to his mom, energetically running back into his room to tell Hux he could stay.

Kylo was lay down on his back on the bed, it had gotten later now, maybe around ten o clock ish, Hux was browsing over the Internet on Kylo's laptop, ignoring the plead from Kylo to leave it alone and to come and lay down with him because he was cold and he refused to lay under the blanket in his boots because 'it would get dirt all over his sheets' and he can't be bothered to clean it up or take his boots off. Hux pondered the suggestion but he wouldn't be seen laying next to kylo in a million years. That aside, he wasn't around anyone else so he obliged after rolling his eyes and giving into Kylo's petty whining, laying next to his boyfriend so Kylo could nestle his head into the warmth of his black turtleneck and clutch the fabric close to his cheek, smile pressing into the freakishly pale skin under Hux's sweater.

"You're so kind you know, underneath that mask of manliness you hide under," Kylo laughed, tickling at his boyfriends neck even after he swatted his hand away.  
"And you're so god damn ugly underneath all that makeup," Hux joked, although it was hard to tell if he was being serious from his monotone voice that he always stook with no matter the sentence or who he was talking to,  
"I hate you, you know" Kylo further laughed lightly punching Hux in the stomach.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever, I'm irresistible and you know it." Hux clambered off of Kylo, beginning to get hot from the radiating body heat that Kylo and his many layers of clothing gave off.

"Huxy, I'm cold! Please come back and lie with me," Kylo nagged Hux, still lying on his elbow in the same position as if Hux was still there, though he was across the other side of the room. Kylo whined at Hux who rolled his eyes and dug his neck into the wall he was leaning on as if he was asked to jump in front of a speeding car with the comfort of Kylo by his side.  
"Well, I'm too hot and if you just took off your damn boots maybe you'd be able to get under the blanket so you're not so cold," Hux argued with Kylo, who whined like a child and messed with his wristbands colour coded on his arm.  
" _I can't be bothered_ ," Kylo groaned impatiently. Truth is, he probably could if he wanted to, but he just loved winding Hux up, he was cute when he was angry. Two red eyebrows knitted together on his pale skin, white eyes glistening with rage, deadly but cute all the same. 

Hux gave one low growl and Kylo knew he was in for it, and before his body had time to react Kylo's wrists were pushed into the headboard with one swift movement and Hux was pinning Kylo's legs down with his waist.  
"Take your fucking boots off," Hux growled low into Kylo's ear, nibbling slightly on the lobe after. Kylo giggled.

"Well I can't take them off if you're sat on me can I?" Kylo stated, wriggling and trying to control his wrists once again whilst embarrassingly trying to hide his slightly swollen cock that was threatening to poke out of his purple jeans. 

"Kick them off you arrogant brat!" Hux shouted, hoping to the gods Mrs solo couldn't hear their conversations from the living room downstairs.  
"Okay! Okay! Jesus chill out," Kylo groaned as Hux rolled his hips onto Kylo's cock, catching him halfway through his sentence and making him whimper rather embarrassingly. Kylo began to shake his boots off using his other foot to pick at the heel and peel the boot off of each foot, finally kicking them off of the bed so they couldn't get in the way of whatever they were doing. 

Hux sunk lower and rolled his hips down on Kylo, hushed whimpers escaping Kylo's mouth as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes slowly shut. Hux suddenly took Kylo's wrists into only one hand and used the other to reach into his back pocket to pull out a small scalpel he carried around whenever he was staying around at Kylo's, of course he hadn't ever used it, but that was what he was going to do tonight. 

"I wanna do something special tonight," Hux spoke to Kylo in his ear, breath tingling on Kylo, making him dizzy, nestling the side of his head into Hux's face. Hux turned Kylo's face around to meet his with the hand holding the knife, careful not to scrape at his cheek by accident, not that Kylo couldn't easily cover it with makeup.  
"Yeah, like what?" Kylo giggled,half-lidded eyes glazing up at Hux charmingly.  
"I want to cut you open," Hux spoke with a lace of seductive charm, and Kylo's eyes widened. Sure, he'd cut himself before but really it was different now that _Hux_ wanted to do it to _him_ , that just wasn't the same.  
"What, no!" Kylo spat back, choking on nothing as Hux brought the knife to Kylo's left arm, covering his mouth with his own to muffle his pained yell that he was sure was going to escape if he didn't shut him up soon.

Kylo first began to struggle when Hux's lips met his, doing his best to fight the enchanting tingles and pulling as far away as he could, but he was lay down on the mattress and he couldn't pull back even as much as a millimetre. Instead he resorted to kissing back and biting Hux's lip so hard it hurt, causing him to growl at Kylo with annoyance. Hux barely reacted, pushing his mouth back onto Kylo's as if that was no threat at all. 

Suddenly, Hux slit a shallow cut across Kylo's forearm, holding his thumb over where the blood started to spill out in small rivulets down his wrist. Pain racked through Kylo's body but so many feelings were thrumming through his veins and he couldn't help but enjoy it slightly. It was fucked up and quite frankly psychotic but he kissed back deeper once the initial pain became neutral and he gave up against Hux's annoyingly perfect full lips, whimpering as Hux pressed into the cut even more, applying pressure inside the cut where it split small layers of skin, forcing Kylo to Yelp into Hux's mouth. 

Hux outright moaned when Kylo cried out in pain, such a sound he hadn't heard in so long and so refreshing to hear once more. Such a withdrawal from inflicting pain on someone else made him so damn horny when he finally did, and all he wanted to do was downright fuck Kylo here and now whilst he felt his intestines below his delicate stomach whilst he cried out in pleasure and pain on the bed, spilling blood out onto the sheets. 

But he couldn't, he had to take things slow, otherwise he would drive him away and where else was he going to find an experiment as good as Kylo, such a pretty sack of limbs to be carved and exploited would come at a cost and although Kylo was clingy and sometimes annoying Hux couldn't help but want him. 

Hux let go of Kylo's wrists, allowing Kylo's arms to wrap around his neck, his cut burning against Hux's strands of hair, now stained red. Hux trailed his arms frantically down to where Kylo's shirt peeled apart from his other layers of clothing, and started to pull it up over his chest, dragging it over his head so all he was wearing was a couple of other layers that he struggled to get off, but managed with grace all the same. 

Kylo's bare chest was now exposed to Hux's hands, running his fingers along each of his ribs and dancing his left hand up to play with one raised pink nipple, Kylo was practically buzzing with feelings, both pleasurable and painful, but together they made him shiver. A newfound addiction he couldn't get enough of.

Kylo wrapped his legs around Hux, gaining the friction that he was looking for, moaning into Hux's mouth and rolling his hips up at Hux just enough to come there and then if he wasn't careful, not that he was entirely worried about that.

Hux suddenly became aware of Kylo's erection through his trousers and decided to grant him some release by starting to undo his jeans whilst nibbling at one of Kylo's ears, biting and sucking at a piercing on the top part of his cartilage, playing with it in his mouth before breathing hot air into Kylo's ear, a shiver melting up through his spine, momentarily dazing his vision. Kylo whined and whimpered, moaning a little too loud, Hux suddenly stopped to shut Kylo up with a hand over his mouth before Leia walked into Kylo's room to ask what the noise was, to witness Kylo stripping down with his boyfriend, on a school night too. 

Hux slipped one cold hand down Kylo's boxer shorts, wrapping one hand around Kylo's swollen cock, unlocking his lips from Kylo's, sliding his body down so his head was in line with Kylo's erection. Without a warning Hux took Kylo into his mouth, licking at the slit where precum dropped down his shaft while swallowing deep in his throat, vibrating through Kylo's cock and his stomach too. Kylo downright jumped the bed, moaning and arching his back, his breath heavy and his eyelids half lidded.  
"Fuck, Hux I'm gonna come so fast," Kylo whimpered taking his hands down to intertwine his fingers in Hux's hair and push up into his throat. Hux choked, bringing his hands up to swat Kylo's hands away from his hair, pulling off of his cock to breathe, stopping him from orgasming, resulting in Kylo practically screaming in annoyance and pleasure, tensing up his twitching cock enough to nearly reach over the edge. 

Hux hadn't forgotten about the scalpel, it was lay down next to him on the sheets, and he wrapped his fingers up to grasp at the medical equipment, Kylo would pay for the that.  
"You don't cum until I say you can, even if you're begging me, you hear me?" Hux growled at Kylo,  
"I'm going to cut you three times," Hux began, expecting a protest but except Kylo only nodded at him with his eyes closed, pressing his thighs together trying to create pressure that would grant him the release he desperately needed.  
Kylo couldn't push his thighs together without feeling pain, like a paper cut that was always open, trickling red blood down his thighs and onto the sheets, staining them deep red in contrast to the white cloth.

Kylo was a wreck, broken down and whimpering on the bed, waiting for more slashes and even more pleasure to corse through him, allowing Hux to carve him with delicacy and dominant power that made his knees buckle and his head swim. His makeup was smudged and mascara was running down his cheeks but in the heat of the moment he couldn't care less, he just needed to release thick, hot and white into Hux's hand if that was the last thing he could ever do. His hair had separated into knotty clumps, his extensions tangling with his natural hair strands and all he could do was pull whilst Hux cut two more little marks, each on either hip, leaking more blood down onto his bed for him to clean up hopefully before his mom noticed.

Before Kylo's brain could interpret how he was feeling, he was suddenly coming, shamefully groaning out in pleasure, his eyes falling shut as his lungs rose and fell in a fast manner. Hux stepped away from Kylo, wiping his cumstained hands all over Kylo's crumpled up jeans and rushing off to go wash his hands in the sink, cursing himself for not bringing gloves with him. 

Idleness was the wake up call for Kylo to really think for a moment, to interpret just what happened, and to glance down to where blood began to dry sickly red, juxtaposing to the image of his pale skin, like red roses on crisp snow. 

Thinking just made him realise just how much he had fucked up, their relationship wasn't going to be the same from now on, and he wasn't sure just if that was a good thing or a bad thing, or maybe both. 

All he did know, was that he needed a shower, to wash off the cum that began to get cold and sticky on his skin, and also the blood he knew would be hard to wash off the longer he left it.

Kylo soon got up, figuring it would be rude to make his boyfriend clean himself up even after he didn't even come, now that he thought about it maybe that was an insult, but Kylo had felt how hard Hux was through his leather jeans, even though he concealed it well, never once letting out a moan or quiver. 

Kylo walked across Into the bathroom, taking a makeup wipe and scraping away most of his makeup, his mind dizzy and preoccupied to care if he managed to take it off everywhere. He unclipped his hair extensions and pinned his hair up, the whole time Hux ignoring him and Kylo not speaking a word. 

There was tension in the air, a static that buzzed in each others minds because they were utterly fucked in the head for enjoying that, but there was no denying it.

"I should go, it's school tomorrow, can't be late can I?" Hux broke the silence, though Kylo's heart dropped into his chest because he knew Hux was feeling uncomfortable, either that or Kylo had done something wrong and probably drew the line between them both. 

"Hmm? I mean, if you want to, like I'm not gonna make you," Kylo stuttered, trying his best not to sound a fraction hurt.

"Yes, I-I probably should." Hux stuttered, for the first time Kylo ever hearing him tremble on words. It was cute. 

Kylo had just thought of the best idea, and he made an assumption that Hux wasn't going to object.

"You know, you never came before." Kylo simply stated the fact, walking closer to Hux and batting his eyelashes discreetly as if to come off sexy, but Hux just seemed amused more than anything, his mouth curling up into a smug smile. Hux didn't say anything and Kylo thought that was his cue to begin with his plan, operation make Hux come was in action. 

Kylo dropped down to his knees slowly, never once taking his eyes off of Hux, only when he undid the zipper on his jeans did he look down for a fraction of a second, and even then he could feel Hux's gaze boring holes into the top of his head. 

Hux didn't say a word, deciding simply just to remain silent, perhaps to avoid whatever awkward atmosphere they could get into. 

Kylo yanked Hux's jeans and underwear down his legs to his ankles, watching as his cock sprung up slightly to the left but up against his stomach, taking it into two hands inexpertedly but confidently, he'd picked up a few things from watching porn, so how hard could it be? 

Hux had fought a hand down to lock into Kylo's hair, rolling his eyes back as Kylo began to start pumping in strong fast strokes, picking up the pace watching Hux's eyes, enjoying the sudden surge of power and dominance he was addressed with. 

Kylo kept two hands enveloped around his dick but sunk down with his mouth onto the head, swivelling his tongue to run it along where precum gathered figuring is he enjoyed it, he most likely would too.

All too suddenly Hux pushed Kylo strongly down onto his dick, allowing him no time adjust taking him all thsyue way in, until he was bringing his hips back and forth, fucking Kylo's pretty little mouth. Every once in a while Kylo would choke and let out a whimper, and Hux would groan and push in further, even until Kylo was sure he was going to vomit very soon if not careful. 

All elements of dominance Kylo felt were suddenly taken away as he pushed on Hux's legs to pull back, but Huc has the upper hand and easily kept his head in place, battling against him as he did his best to adjust to Hux mouth fucking him. If he was honest he would have admitted it was harder than he thought it would be, and comstantly trying to avert his teeth away was making his jaw cramp, bigge didn't dare bring them down a centimetre in case of scratching him, and in any event where that was happening, Kylo didn't want to be the cause, especially when he had a scalpel in his pocket.

Hux had spared himself for so long without coming, meaning release was coming along quick, and the pained whimpers only sped him up to fuck Kylo's mouth even harder. He was well and truly loosing himself in the heat of the moment, allowing pleasure to take over his body and soul, swallowing his every being whole like the mouth of a blue whale. 

Spit ran down Kylo's chin and slowly Down onto the floor, Kylo unable to swallow as his throat was being used as Hux's personal sex toy. Kylo's throat felt raw and numb, fucked so hard he couldn't think straight. Truthfully he just wanted it to be over, and for Hux to stay and lie with him, maybe take a shower with him. Anything to make him feel less alone.

Hux suddenly came, releasing hot and thick into Kylo's throat, surges of pleasure racking through Hux's whole body and he fought the urge to cry out.

Hux pulled off, releasing his last few spurts onto Kylo's face dribbling down his cheeks, Kylo still held in place unable to move. 

Kylo managed to swallow most of Hux's come, the rest dribbling down his chin and all over his face. Hux abruptly left Kylo alone, taking a piece of toilet paper and wiping his cock, leaving Kylo to ponder his thoughts with the comfort of a shower.

"Are you staying?" Kylo asked Hux who simply shook his head, he had to leave tonight and besides it would do Kylo some good to think about stuff for a while 

And with that, Hux was packing his backpack up and was tying the shoelaces to his black shoes. Within five minutes Hux was walking out the door, leaving only Kylo to marvel at the way his body looked when the cool breeze was pushing through the fibres of his turtleneck, and the streetlights illuminated orange light on his almost sickly white skin. 

As Hux wondered alone back home he let his mind wander to where he could feel a thousand thoughts squirming around like maggots, feeding on his brain like soil. The more and more he thought, the more he realised how he couldn't help but find him pretty underneath all that dark eyeliner and hair extensions. When Kylo was no longer _Kylo _and he was Ben, a boy with mid length dark hair and dark brown eyes and an overly large nose that stood out of place on his face, because it was just Ben, a real person who wasn't trying to _be_ someone else. A Ben who didn't want to look like some band member with far too much makeup and a freakishly reptile-looking face. Truthfully, it didn't suit Ben, at least to Hux it didn't. __

That was scary, it revealed a softer side of himself he really wasn't willing to visit, a side of himself he pushed away because it was just so pathetic, a scientist couldn't have emotional feelings for an experiment that would be compromising. 

Maybe he felt this way because Hux was just so god damn classy, and hanging around with someone who was the complete opposite - at least by his standards - would crash his reputation of being the posh kid in school and he wasn't going to ditch it for anything, no matter if it really was an insult. 

The thing with Hux was that his inner personality remained unknown, this shadow everyone knows about but never really sees, only to be talked about, hiding in the crevices of his body like a lost cell, mutating into a tumor that eventually begins to grow bigger and bigger, and even though Hux knows about it, no one else does.

That's how he likes it. That's how he's determined it will stay as far as anyone else is involved. He can't risk anyone knowing about it, it would only spread trouble and brewing trouble isn't something that Hux cares for. Sure, he's an asshole and he loves making other people's troubles harder, but he'd never be the one to actually cause it, unless he somehow becomes part of it, and that's what he wants to avoid with Ben, because really Ben is the only decent experiment Hux has had in a long time and everything is going so smoothly, he wouldn't want to ruin it really.


End file.
